The Meeting
by AnimeAngel
Summary: I got the next chapter out! Rini's dad is.........someone. Read to find out who Rini's father is! AND REVIEW!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW.**

** **

# The Meeting

** **

******"Hey Serena! Wait up!" Rini called as she ran up to her future mother.**

**"Hi Rini. How was school?" Serena asked.**

**_"Why is she being so nice to me all of a sudden?"_ Rini thought. She looked at Serena suspiciously.**

**"What?' Serena asked.**

**"Never mind. Serena, what's that light?" Rini asked. She pointed at a spot in the sky.**

**Serena looked up. She saw a beam of light come down right before them. When the beam disappeared, Serena saw 5 boys standing there.**

**"Who are you? Are you okay?" Serena asked.**

**One of the boys took out a gun. "Who are you? Are you with Oz?" the boy asked (can u guess who that was?).**

**"Heero," (of course) put the gun down," a boy with blonde hair said. He stepped forward. "I'm Quatre, and that's Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo."**

**"Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino and this is my little cousin, Rini," Serena said.**

**"Just asking, what is Oz? Is it like the Wizard and Oz?" Rini asked innocently.**

**"Umm….no," Duo said.**

**"Okay, then I have no idea whatsoever about what you are talking about," Rini said.**

**"Serena!" **

**Serena turned around and saw Amara and the other outers running to her.**

**"Who are they?" Amara asked. She eyed Heero's gun suspiciously. She glared at all of the boys. Heero glared back.**

**"Umm…why are you guys here?" Serena asked the outers.**

**"We think we know who the enemy is," Hotaru whispered.**

**"Really!?" Serena exclaimed.**

**"Serena!" Michelle said. "SHH!"**

**"What's going on?" Wufei asked. "What are you weaklings talking about?" **

**Amara glared at him. She muttered, "Stupid, stupid, man."**

**"HELP ME!" **

**"What the…?" Duo exclaimed.**

**"We have to go, see ya!" Serena called and she and the outers ran off. The G-boys ran to where the scream was.**

**"Holy shit!" Duo exclaimed. There was a monster standing there. The G-boys took out their guns and shot it. The monster didn't even flinch.**

**"Shit!" Heero exclaimed.**

**"Stop right there!"**

**The G-boys looked up to see 6 girls standing there. The girls were wearing sailor outfits and one girl had wings.**

**"We are the Sailor Scouts, champions of justice! I am Sailor Uranus!"  
"I am Sailor Neptune!"**

**"I am Sailor Pluto!"**

**"I am Sailor Saturn!"**

**"I am Sailor Mini Moon!"**

**"And I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"**

**"What are you weakling females doing up there?" Wufei asked.**

**Sailor Uranus smirked. "We're not weak like you," she said.**

**"What? Injustice! Guns don't work on it, you stupid woman!" Wufei snapped.**

**Sailor Saturn replied, "We don't use guns."**

**"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted. **

**"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune cried. Their attacks both hit the monster. It fell to the ground and then attacked Sailor Moon.**

**"Princess! Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted. Her attacked hit the monster as well.**

**"Finish it off Sailor Moon!" Sailor Saturn shouted.**

**"Right! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted and the monster was destroyed.**

**"What the…?" Trowa wondered.**

**"Don't call anyone weak until you get to know them. See ya," Sailor Moon said and she and the others left.**

**_"I wonder who they could be,"_ Quatre wondered.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Did you run home to your mommy?" Wufei sneered to Serena an hour later.**

**"If only I could," Serena said softly. She looked up. "But that is one thing destiny shall not give me. A normal life shall never be mine," she said.**

**"What are you talking about?" Duo asked.**

**Serena smiled. "Something. Just something," she said.**


	2. Rini's Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own SM or DBZ. Never did, never will.**

** **

# The Meeting Part 2

**"Serena, who were those boys you were talking to?" Mina asked.**

**"Some boys I met," Serena said, shrugging.**

**"You are acting as if that was no big deal!" Lita exclaimed.**

**"It isn't," Serena said.**

**Raye groaned. "You are such a meatball head," she said, sighing.**

**"Hi Serena," Darien said as he walked up. **

**"Hi Darien," Serena said.**

**"Hey Serena!" Duo yelled as he and the G-boys walked over.**

**Trista said, "Nice to see you again."**

**Darien glared at them. "Who are they?" he asked.**

"That's Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero," Serena replied. Darien continued to glare at them.

"Umm…" Serena said uncomfortably, "This is Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita," Serena said. "You already know Amara, Rini, and the others." She suddenly gasped. "In fact, I just realized something. Where is Rini!?" she cried frantically.

"What?" Hotaru cried. 

"We'll help you look for her," Quatre said.

"That won't be…" Darien started but Serena cut him off. "Thanks Quatre, you guys. That would be a big help. Rini!" she called. 

"Rini!" everyone called.

"Maybe she went home," Serena said. Everyone went to Serena's house.

"This is your house? Nice house," Trowa said.

"Mom, is Rini here?" Serena asked.

"Rini? Who is Rini? Are you okay Serena?" Serena's mom asked.

Serena paled. "Yeah…I'm fine…" she said. She slowly turned around and started walking away from her house. Her face was as pale as a white sheet and she looked like she was in a trance.

"What does her mother mean? She doesn't remember her own niece?" Wufei wondered aloud.

"There's something about Rini you don't know about. That's all we'll say," Raye said.

"And don't even think about asking Serena," Amy said. "Rini means a lot to her so don't ask her now."

Darien waited until the scouts were out of earshot and then he said to the boys, "You better stay away from Serena. I don't care whether you're just friends or whatever. Stay away from her or else," Darien threatened and then he ran up ahead. 

"Bastard," Duo muttered.

"Let's go," Heero said and the boys followed the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serena ran to a huge rock and then she collapsed on it. She was breathing heavily. _"Rini,"_ she thought. _"My dear, future daughters Rini…Where are you?"_

"Serena."

Serena turned around and saw Queen Serenity. Next to her was Rini.

"Rini! Mother!" Serena cried, shocked.

"My dear daughter, the future is changing. It might not turn out the way it was supposed to. That is why Rini disappeared. Her existence was in danger. But now it isn't anymore," Queen Serenity explained. Rini ran to Serena.

"Goodbye my daughter," Queen Serenity said and she left.

"Serena! Hey, you found Rini!" Trista shouted.

"Yeah," Serena said, thinking about what Queen Serenity said.

"Let's go," Mina said and they all left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Queen Serenity watched as all of them left.

"My dear daughter, what I told you of Rini's existence is true. However, I did not tell you…Rini's father is no longer Darien," she said softly and then she disappeared.

** **

** **


	3. Serena's Pure Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. Never did, never will.**

** **

# The Meeting Part 3

**Serena walked home with Rini. She was thinking about what Queen Serenity was saying.**

**_"Her existence was in danger? The future is changing? What's happening?" _Serena thought. _"I'm not going to like this. Not one bit."_**

**"Mom! We're home!" Serena called. She and Rini ran up to their rooms.**

**Serena walked into her room and closed it slowly behind her. She then leaned against it.**

**"What are ways the future could be changing that would affect Rini? Well…the only way I know of is if…" she gasped. "If either there is a new king in the future or new…queen." She thought for a moment. "Why would there be a new queen? Darien seems to always be around me these days. And for a king…" Serena sighed. _"I think I know what may be happening about the king. Am I falling for…one of those boys?"_ she thought. "Oh well," she said and then she went downstairs. However, she didn't see a figure watching her from a tree near her house.**

"A new king instead of me? I don't think so," Darien said angrily and he jumped down from the tree. He started walking away when suddenly he heard a sound. He turned around. Then he came face to face with Heero Yuy's gun.__

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"What the hell are you doing here?" Heero asked.**

**"I would like to know the same. Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" Darien said angrily.**

**"I don't take orders from bastards," Heero said. **

**"Hi you guys!" Serena called. She ran to them.**

**Darien glared at them. He walked over to give Serena a hug but she didn't hug him back. Darien backed away from her, looking very angry. He gave the boys a Death Glare that almost matched Heero's.**

**Serena looked at Darien, puzzled. Then she said to the G-boys, "Where are you guys staying?"**

**"We have absolutely no idea," Duo said.**

**"How about I ask my mom if you can stay at my place? We have extra rooms that have been empty since…1 year ago," Serena said. "And it's free hospitality plus there's free food." Serena sighed happily. "My mother's making her famous lemon pie tonight. Yum!"**

**"Well…we don't want to be a bother," Quatre said nervously, staring at Darien.**

**"Nonsense! I'll go ask my mother!" she said. Then she glanced at Darien and said, "Come on with me! But," she said, "When you meet my father…please be careful and not act in any bad way. My father's a little…well a lot overprotective of me. And well, he doesn't act too nice to boys I know. Only one boy named Melvin actually has my father's trust," Serena said. Then she grumbled, "Dad always thinks he's my boyfriend!" "Anyway, come on!" she said and then she led the G-boys to the front of her house.**

**"Are you sure it'll be okay?" Trowa asked.**

**"Of course," Serena said. "Mom! Are you home?" she shouted.**

**"Hi honey. Who are they?" Serena's mom asked.**

**"This is Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo. I met them yesterday. They're from out of town and they need a place to stay. Can they…" Before Serena got to finish, her mother said, "Well then, stay here! It's free hospitality and free food!" Then Mrs. Tsukino whispered to Serena, "I'll take care of your father."**

**"Thank you Mrs. Tsukino," Quatre said.**

**"Okay. See ya later mom!" Serena called and then she ran off. The G-boys followed her.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Where are we?" Duo asked.**

**"The park," Serena said.**

**"Are you that stupid Maxwell?" Wufei said.**

**Duo glared at him. Wufei glared back. **

**Serena sighed. Suddenly, a monster appeared.**

**"Holy shit! It's one of those things!" Duo exclaimed.**

**The monster stared at Serena. "I want pure hearts!"**

**"Why do you want pure hearts again?" Serena demanded.**

**"Because there is one special one, the pure heart of the Messiah of Light," the monster said. (In English, the messiah is the suberan or something. I don't know how to spell it so I used the Japanese way. I think this is the Japanese way. I call her the Messiah of Light because I don't know whether that's what they call her or not. Oh well).**

**Serena paled. _"I am the Messiah! I think,"_ she gulped.**

**The monster smiled evilly at Serena. "I thought so. You're paling so you must be the Messiah. And you must be a scout since you said, 'Why do you want pure hearts _again_.' That means you knew last time. Plus your meatball hair says it all. You are Sailor Moon or the Messiah of Light!" the monster declared. The G-boys stared at Serena. They saw her take out a broach.**

**"That's the broach…" Wufei said.**

**"Sailor Moon was wearing," Heero finished.**

**Serena held up the broach. "Eternal Moon Power, Make up!" she cried and she transformed.**

**"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Justice and on behalf the Moon, I shall punish you!" she cried.**

**The monster smiled. It blasted Sailor Moon with a huge blast of dark energy.**

**"AHH!" Serena cried. She flew backwards and hit a tree. **

**"Serena!" Duo shouted.**

**The monster stepped forward. A black star appeared on its forehead and a beam came out of it and hit Sailor Moon.**

**"AHH!" Sailor Moon screamed. Her pure heart appeared. It was shining brightly.**

**"I have the Messiah of Light's pure heart! My master will be very happy," the monster said and it disappeared.**

**"Get back here you ugly monster!" Wufei shouted. Then the G-boys ran to Sailor Moon. She turned back into Serena.**

**"Is she okay?" Duo asked.**

**"She's breathing but it's slowing down," Heero said.**

**"What did you do to Dumpling Hair!" Amara shouted. She and the other scouts came. So did Darien.**

**"A monster came and took her…pure heart or something. She turned into Sailor Moon but it got her pure heart. It said it needed the Messiah of Light's pure heart or something," Trowa said.**

**Trista paled. "Serena," she said, bending down to her princess.**

**"We have to get her out of here. Take her to my place," Raye said.**

**Hotaru and Rini were both crying. Michelle walked over to them and she said, "Serena will be okay. She's a tough girl, remember that and we'll get her pure heart back from those ugly monsters," she said. **

**The two girls sniffed and nodded.**

**"We'll get those ugly things Serena. You'll be better soon," Rini said. Then they took her to Raye's temple. **


	4. Getting Ready To Leave

**Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. Never did, never will.**

** **

# The Meeting Part 4

**_ _**

## "Where do you think you're going?" Darien snapped at the G-boys.

**"What? We can go wherever we want. You're not our boss," Duo said.**

**"I don't take orders from weaklings," Wufei said.**

**Darien was pissed. He was about to explode when Rini interrupted him. "Darien, that's not important. Serena is what is important right now," Rini said.**

**"You're right," Darien said. He continued to glare at the boys but he seemed to have calmed down. But only a little bit.**

**"Where could the enemy be? I mean, seriously. We have to get Serena's pure heart back before it's too late and she…dies," Amy said. She was trying to hold back her tears. _"Serena is my best friend. She was the first girl to be nice to me at school. Everyone thought I was a nerd and didn't talk to me. Serena was the first,"_ Amy thought. **

**"OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS, LOOK AT SERENA!" Mina shouted. Everyone ran to her and Serena. Serena transformed into Neo Queen Serenity and she was holding…**

**"The Purity Chalice? Wasn't that destroyed?" Raye asked.**

**"Yes," Trista said. "But since Serena is the Messiah of Light, I'm guessing that she restored the chalice somehow."**

**"But she's unconscious. How could she?" Hotaru asked.**

**"I don't know," Trista asked. She glanced at the G-boys. "What did the monster say other than Serena being the Messiah of Light?" she asked.**

**"Why would we need their help?" Darien grumbled.**

**Trista stared at him for a few minutes. Then she said, "Darien, I know you don't like them and that you guys," she said, glancing at the G-boys, "Don't like him. But I want everyone to call a truce. No arguments or anything. Serena is in danger and you are all fighting about something stupid. Now, truce! Everyone!" Trista commanded.**

**"But…fine," Darien said.**

**"Truce," everyone said.**

**"Good," Trista said. "Scouts, Darien, transform now!"**

**"In front of them?" Rini asked.**

**"Yes. Pluto Planet Power!"**

**"Uranus Planet Power!"  
"Neptune Planet Power!"**

**"Saturn Planet Power!"**

**"Mercury Crystal Power!"**

**"Venus Crystal Power!"**

**"Mars Crystal Power!"**

**"Jupiter Crystal Power!"**

**"Mini Moon Crystal Power!" (I just made that up).**

**"Make up!" the girls all cried. They all transformed.**

**"You're the other scouts!" Duo exclaimed, looking at the outers.**

**"Yes we are. Darien," Sailor Pluto said.**

**Darien took out a rose and he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.**

**"Ready?" Sailor Venus said. **

**"We want to help too!" Quatre said.**

**Sailor Mars shook her head. "You don't have any power."**

**"Darn, I want to help! Serena was so nice to us!" Duo said. He started glowing.**

**"What the hell?" Darien asked, surprised.**

**"I am giving them the power to help my daughter."**

**"Queen Serenity!" Sailor Pluto said. She and the outers bowed. The inners looked at them and started to bow too.**

**"Please arise. I am giving them the power to help my daughter since that's what they want. Please, save my daughter. Get her pure heart back," Queen Serenity said. "It will take all of you to get the pure heart. But it will take one person, one specific person, to save Serena. Goodbye." Queen Serenity disappeared.**

**"What'd she mean by that?" Trowa asked.**

**"I think she meant that it will take all of us to get the pure heart…" Sailor Saturn started. However, Tuxedo Mask interrupted her.**

**"But it will take just me to save her and give her back her heart. Since we are destined to be together," he said. He was smirking.**

**_"This is going to be an interesting fight. But why do I feel as if something is wrong?_" Rini thought. _"I hope Darien does not fight with the other boys. I don't want Darien hurting…my daddy,"_ she thought. **


	5. Who's Rini's Dad?

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. Never did, never will.

** **

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Just warning everyone, this might not be such a great chapter. Why? Because I have Writer's Block and I'm trying to think of some good ideas and lose my Writer's Block. Anyway, please review and ja ne for now!**

** **

# The Meeting Part 5

** **

"I know where the monsters are!" Sailor Mars cried. She was looking into the fire. 

**"Where?" Wufei asked.**

**"They're on the dark side of the Moon," Sailor Mars said.**

**"Great! How are we going to get to the Moon!" Duo exclaimed.**

**"By Sailor Teleport," Sailor Venus said. The Scouts formed a circle around the G-boys and Tuxedo Mask.**

**"See ya Serena. We're going to get your pure heart back," Trowa said.**

**Sailor Mini Moon ran to Serena and hugged her. Then she realized something. "Shouldn't someone or some people stay here to protect Serena in case something comes to get her?"**

**"You're right Small Lady," Sailor Pluto said. "Lita, you should stay here. Just in case a monster comes after Serena. And one more person…how about Trowa. Okay, that's good. Watch over our princess well," Sailor Pluto said.**

**"We will," Sailor Mercury said.**

**"Okay. Pluto Planet Power!"**

**"Uranus Planet Power!"**

**"Neptune Planet Power!"**

**"Saturn Planet Power!"**

**"Mars Planet Power!"**

**"Mercury Planet Power!"**

**"Venus Planet Power!"**

**"Mini Moon Planet Power!"**

**"Sailor Teleport!"**

**With that, they disappeared. (Yeah, I know that in the real series, the scouts wouldn't be able to teleport the G-boys and Darien but in my story, they can).**

**"Good luck everyone," Sailor Jupiter said softly. Then she said, looking at her Serena, "For the sake of our princess and friend."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Where the hell are we?" Wufei asked. He was glaring at the scouts.**

**"We are on the Moon. The dark side of the Moon," Sailor Mars said. "And quit your complaining! Stupid, weak, man," she grumbled.**

**"What did you call me!" Wufei shouted.**

**"A weak, stupid, man," Sailor Mars repeated.**

**"INJUSTICE!" Wufei shouted.**

**"Shut up!" Sailor Mars snapped. They both glared at each other.**

**"Anyway," Duo said, "Does anyone have any food?" **

**Everyone sweatdropped.**

**"Serena is in danger and what does he say? 'Does anyone have any food?' Good lord," Sailor Venus said, sighing.**

**"Excuse me Miss…" Before Duo could finish, Sailor Saturn said, "Let's go. We don't have a lot of time. Amy, does your computer indicate any signs of evil?"**

**"No," Sailor Mercury said. She was typing furiously on her little computer.**

**Sailor Pluto sighed. Tuxedo Mask was glaring at the G-boys and Heero was glaring back.**

**Sailor Mini Moon glanced at Pluto. She wondered what she was staring at and she saw the glaring too.**

**_"Darien keeps glaring at all the boys. And my daddy is helping the situation either,"_ she thought. **

**"What are you thinking about Rini?" Sailor Saturn asked.**

**"I'm just thinking about the future," Sailor Mini Moon said.**

**"The future?" Duo asked.**

**"Yep," Sailor Mini Moon said, "I'm thinking about my mommy and daddy in the future and all of you guys and the fun we have."**

**"Wait…you know what happens to them in the future?" Sailor Mars asked, indicating the G-boys.**

**"Yes. I know what happens to all of you and," Sailor Mini Moon added slyly, "Who you all marry."**

**"Do we all get married?" Duo asked.**

**"Yes," Sailor Mini Moon replied.**

**"You mean I get married to a weak woman?" Wufei demanded.**

**"Yes," Sailor Mini Moon said, giggling.**

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CALL WOMEN WEAK! I OUGHT TO…" Raye threatened. Sailor Mini Moon started laughing.

"So Rini, who are your parents?" Quatre asked.

"Serena's her mom and I'm her dad," Tuxedo Mask said.

Sailor Mini Moon shook her head. "You're not my daddy," she said to Tuxedo Mask. The scouts gasped and Tuxedo Mask looked angry and annoyed.

"Then who is?" he demanded.

"My daddy is…" Rini began.

I know, I'm evil huh? Well, still keep voting for who you want to be with Serena! If I get enough votes, perhaps the next chapter will come out by today. Ja ne for now and KEEP REVIEWING!


	6. Rini's Dad Is.......

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Never did, never will.**

** **

**Author's Notes: This is the chapter when you find out who the couple is! If you're not happy with who the couple is, sorry. Majority rules. However, I think I'm going to do some fics with the other G-boys with Serena. Okay? Ja ne for now and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** **

# The Meeting Part 6

** **

## "My daddy is…" Sailor Mini Moon began, "Heero." (Majority rules).

**Tuxedo Mask looked outraged. He turned to Heero. "You little bastard! I wanted to become King!!!" he yelled.**

**Heero glared at him. "You think I actually want to get married to that girl?" he said.**

**Sailor Mini Moon walked up to him and asked, "You don't love mommy?" She received a cold glare from Heero. "I hate you!" she shouted and she kicked Heero right where it hurts. **

**"Whoa! That's got to hurt!" Duo said, laughing. Sailor Mini Moon glared at him.**

**"So I guess that means I'm your father after all," Tuxedo Mask said.**

**"No way! I'd rather jump of a building than have you as a father! I know you've been cheating on Serena!" Sailor Mini Moon shouted.**

**"Why you little…" Tuxedo Mask threatened. He took out his cane.**

**"Don't even think about it! Dead scream!" Sailor Pluto said. Her attacked knocked Tuxedo Mask unconscious.**

**"Thanks Trista," Sailor Mini Moon said.**

**"You welcome Small Lady," Sailor Pluto said.**

**Sailor Uranus glared at Heero. So did the rest of the scouts.**

**"If you're going to hurt her in anyway…" Sailor Uranus threatened.**

**"I'm not," Heero said, glaring back.**

**"But I will."**

**"What the hell?" Sailor Mercury said. A monster appeared.**

**"That's the monster that stole Serena's pure heart!" Duo shouted.**

**"That's right. Now if you want it," the monster said, "You'll have to destroy my mistress and me," the monster said.**

**"No prob! Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted.**

**"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury shouted, combining her attack with Sailor Mars. (Is that the correct attack?).**

**"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted and she did the same thing.**

**"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus yelled and she also combined her attack with the others.**

**"What? You're not supposed to attack me all at once!" the monster cried. It was destroyed.**

**"That was easy," Sailor Mars said.**

**"But will you have the same amount of luck fighting me?" a small voice said.**

**"It's a little girl!" Quatre said, indicating the person who just spoke. It was a young girl. She was wearing a black dress. In her hand was a black crystal.**

**"I am Elena, the daughter of Beryl and Prince Darien," the girl said.**

**"What!!!" Sailor Venus shouted.**

**"During the Silver Millennium, my father and mother were in love. This was before my mother turned into Queen Beryl, of the Negaverse. My father and mother had me a long time ago. When my father was engaged with Princess Serenity," she spat out, acting as if the name was poison, "He only pretended to love her but he was doing it for the throne. My mother misunderstood and she thought he loved Serenity. She killed them both. After Sailor Moon actually managed to defeat her, before she was locked away to the other world my father appeared and told her the truth. Unfortunately, we were both sealed in the other world. But I managed to get free and I am here," Elena said, "to get revenge on Sailor Moon." She took out her black crystal and Serena's pure heart came out of it. "If you want this so bad, you'll have to kill me," she said.**

**"With pleasure," Sailor Uranus said. She got ready to attack.**

**"Uranus! Wait!" Sailor Mini Moon shouted. Sailor Uranus stopped and stared at her.**

**Sailor Mini Moon walked up to Elena. "Where's your mother now?" she asked.**

**"She's dead. She died because all her minions turned into traitors. That's when I escaped," Elena said. "Why do you care?"**

**"How old are you?" Sailor Saturn asked.**

**"I'm 6! Stop asking me all these questions!" Elena shouted.**

**"What are you going to do after you kill us? What's the point?" Sailor Mercury said.**

**"After this, I'm going to take over Crystal Tokyo," Elena said.**

**"Elena," a soft voice whispered. It was the ghost of Queen Beryl!**

**"Mom!" Elena said.**

**"Elena, don't kill the scouts or Sailor Moon. The only reason I hated them was because Metallia, an evil spirit, took over me. Now I am free of that spirit," Queen Beryl said. Then she disappeared.**

**Elena looked confused. "But…now what am I going to do?" Elena said.**

**"You're going to kill the sailor scouts," Tuxedo Mask said.**

**"You're alive?" Sailor Uranus said, annoyed.**

**"Yes. Kill them!" Tuxedo Mask said.**

**Elena stared at him. "You are a traitor!" she snapped. "You killed Mom! Now I understand! You never loved her! You loved her for her power as well!" she cried.**

**"So what?" Tuxedo Mask shrugged.**

**"DIE!!!!!!" she cried. Elena held up the black crystal and it started glowing. It made a HUGE explosion.**

**"AHH!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. **

**"Holy shit! Is the weakling dead?" Wufei asked. Tuxedo Mask was lying on the ground. The blast killed him.**

**"Elena is dead too, I think," Sailor Venus said softly.**

**"Look! There's Serena's pure heart!" Sailor Mini Moon shouted. She ran to get it.**

**"Let's go back everyone," Sailor Mercury said. They teleported out of there.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Amy took Serena's pure heart and held it near Serena. It went into her body. Serena opened her eyes.**

**"What happened?" she asked.**

**"We defeated the enemy!" Raye said. She told Serena the whole story.**

**"I always knew there was something bad about Darien," Serena said bitterly. Her stomach rumbled loudly. "I think I'll go eat something," she said, her face bright red.**

**When she went into the kitchen, she realized someone was following her. She turned around and saw it was Heero.**

**"What do you want?" she asked.**

**"Did Rini tell you who her father is?" Heero asked.**

**"No. Do you know who it is?" Serena asked.**

**"Yes," Heero replied.**

**"Who is it?" Serena asked. Heero came closer to her. He got so near they could feel each other's breaths.**

**"It's me," he said and he and Serena kissed.**

** **

** **

**How do you like that people? You happy? Perhaps I won't get a death threat this time. *Glancing at a specific person* Anyway, REVIEW AND I THINK I'LL DO ONE MORE CHAPTER WITH THE WEDDINGS! Notice I said WEDDINGS! More than one! Ja ne for now and REVIEW!**

****

****

****


	7. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM. Never did, never will. SO DON'T SUE!

The Meeting Part 7

Serena paced around the room nervously. It was 5 months after the incident with Serena's pure heart and Darien, and she was getting married to Heero. And she was as nervous as can be. She was wearing a silver wedding gown and the Scouts were wearing dresses of their respectful planets. She had a hard time deciding who would be her Maid of Honor. In the end, all of the Scouts were a part of her wedding. Rini was the flower girl.

"Calm down Serena. Why are you so worried?" Mina asked.

"It's Heero I'm getting married to, not some regular guy. He might bail out!" Serena exclaimed.

"He won't. Besides, if he does, we'll hunt him down like the dog that he is. Oops, sorry," Amara said sheepishly as Serena glared at her.

"You guys are lucky. You're done with this moment." Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye had already married. Amy married Trowa, Mina married Quatre, Lita married Duo, and Raye married Wufei. (AN: Don't ask about these couplings. I just did them. Usually, I don't do these couplings but whatever. ^^)

Serena's father walked into the room. "Ready?" he asked.

Serena gulped and smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The wedding march started and Serena and her father walked down the aisle. Serena looked up and saw Heero waiting for her, actually smiling. (AN: Heero, smiling? *gasp*)

"Do you, Serena Tsukino, take Heero Yuy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do." Serena smiled.

"And do you, Heero Yuy, take Serena Tsukino to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." (AN: My simplified version of a wedding.)

Serena and Heero smiled and then kissed. Tears streaked down Serena's face but they were tears of happiness.

"You go!" The Scouts cheered. 

"I can't believe it! Heero is actually getting married!" Duo pretended to faint.

"Baka," Wufei muttered.

Serena smiled as she and Heero broke apart. She smiled at the Scouts, the pilots, and her family. 'All these people are an important part of my life. And I'm glad.' 

A ghost watched Serena and Heero together. It smiled softly.

"I'm glad you're happy, my daughter. Finally, you can have the peace and happiness you've always wanted."

All right, I know I said WEDDINGS but I wanted to finish this fic. I have a new fic that I want to start writing and publishing before I forget it. It's going to be called, "Angel of the Moon" so look out for my new fic! ^-^


End file.
